Libéré
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Spoiler final Saison 9 : Il essaye d'échapper à la réalité en noyant son désespoir dans l'alcool. C'est alors qu'une main secourable vient le sauver...ou peut-être pas.


**Titre **: Libéré

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating** : R

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort

**Personnages **: Dean/Castiel

**Nombre de mots** : 1141

**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "Tout n'est pas perdu". **Spoiler final saison 9 ****!**

Comment dire...avec ce texte, je suis sûre que je vais me faire des amies XD Personnellement, j'ai adoré la fin de la saison, et pour moi ça ouvre plein de possibilités fabuleuses (dont la moitié ne sera pas exploitée, parce que je connais les scénaristes de séries tv, ils sont paresseux). Bref, tout plein de Destiel au programme et du demon!Dean (hiiii) et du hurt/comfort, et tout ça tout ça !

* * *

L'alcool l'aidait à ne plus penser à rien.

Il aimait cette sensation, lorsque tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et qu'il oubliait que son protégé était mort.

Il riait tout seul. Il avait tout laissé tomber, les anges, le Paradis, Metatron. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir rien à faire avec eux. Il avait cru vouloir redevenir ce qu'il était, un ange, Castiel. Il ne voulait plus désormais que boire jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

Même quand ses souvenirs s'évaporaient dans l'ivresse, il ressentait toujours ce vide en lui que Dean avait laissé en disparaissant si subitement de sa vie.

Naïvement, il avait cru que le chasseur ferait toujours partie de son existence jusqu'à la fin. A cause de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, il avait fini par penser que Dean était invincible. Il s'était laissé trompé par son assurance.

Désormais il n'avait plus personne. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son verre de whisky, la seule chose qui le séparait du désespoir le plus complet.

Il était déjà complètement soûl lorsqu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

En voulant se retourner, il s'était écroulé de son tabouret, et des bras forts s'étaient emparés de lui, l'avaient soutenus.

Il grimaça l'homme sentait le souffre. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de se défendre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'un démon le tue ? Il n'était plus un ange de toute façon, son temps était compté.

Et il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

« Cas... », murmura une voix rauque à son oreille, le faisant trembler de tout son être. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Dean !

Il se mit à vomir.

A son réveil, il était attaché, les bras au dessus de la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la pénombre, essayant d'y voir plus clair.

Une silhouette était installée dans un fauteuil à proximité du lit, et fumait une cigarette dont le mégot brillait d'une faible lueur rougeâtre, éclairant le visage du démon aux yeux noirs.

Castiel se redressa vivement, gémissant de douleur sous la morsure des menottes à ses poignets.

- Dean !

Le démon esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Pourtant, cela ne rassura pas l'ange, qui déglutit.

- Je te croyais mort, balbutia-t-il. Metatron a dit t'avoir tué !

- Il l'a fait, répondit Dean en tirant sur sa cigarette, laissant échapper un filet de fumée entre ses lèvres pleines. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu renaître...sous cette nouvelle forme.

- Un démon, lâcha Cas sans concession.

Dean se leva.

- Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne me suis jamais, JAMAIS, senti aussi bien. C'est tellement apaisant...

Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et Castiel le dévisagea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Plus de doutes, plus de peur...je ne m'inquiète plus de ce que les autres penseront, mon frère, toi. Ça ne compte plus dorénavant, déclara le démon.

- Pour moi, tu comptes toujours autant, répliqua l'ange, très doucement.

Le rire de Dean était sec et ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il avait étant humain.

- Tu croyais que j'étais mort.

Le regard de Castiel se fit humide et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici alors, si nous ne comptons plus, ton frère et moi ?

La main de Dean caressa son torse, le mégot de sa cigarette effleurant son menton Cas frémit.

- Je peux enfin faire ce dont j'ai envie, susurra l'ancien chasseur. Et tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Seulement, ça n'allait pas avec l'image que je voulais donner. Je voulais que Sam voit en moi un homme capable de le protéger. Je craignais que me laisser aller à ce genre de désirs fasse de moi quelqu'un de méprisable. Mais tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je SUIS méprisable.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, lascif.

- C'est ce que tu penses aussi, non ?

Il déboutonna un bouton de la chemise de Castiel et toucha sa peau avec convoitise.

- Quoique tu puisses dire ou faire...jamais je ne te trouverais méprisable, Dean, répondit Castiel avec franchise, sans baisser les yeux.

- Je suis un démon !, cracha l'héritier de Cain, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de noir.

- Je sais, coupa Cas. Je sais, Dean...

Sa voix était réconfortante elle avait un pouvoir mystérieux qui calmait la colère du jeune homme, cette rage qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait suivi Crowley, la Première Lame dans la main. Elle était même déjà là avant, mais c'était en recevant la marque qu'il l'avait faite grandir.

Et la voix de Cas...la faisait retomber.

- Je pourrais te tuer, souffla-t-il. C'est ce que font les démons aux anges...

- Ça me va, répliqua le brun. Même si je n'étais pas affaibli et attaché, je ne te combattrais pas.

Dean lui agrippa vivement les cheveux, une bouffée de haine crispant les traits de son beau visage.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Je ne le mérite pas, c'est ça ? Je suis trop pathétique pour que tu te battes contre moi ?

Castiel haleta :

- Je ne le ferais pas parce que je t'aime.

Dean relâcha ses cheveux, l'air soudain perdu. Castiel essaya de le calmer.

- Dean...

- Tais-toi !

- S'il te plaît...

- LA FERME !

Castiel referma la bouche, les sourcils froncés. Dean écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur, entre les barreaux du lit, près de son oreille. Il se leva.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

- Je le sais parfaitement, rétorqua Cas. C'est toi qui me l'a appris. C'est toi qui m'a montré comment aimer, Dean.

- Je ne t'aime pas !, rugit Dean en balayant le dessus d'une commode, faisant s'écraser une lampe au sol.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici, réellement ?, interrogea l'ange. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce que tu prétendais que tu allais me faire ?

- C'est une invitation ?, siffla le démon, sarcastique.

Castiel garda le silence, et cette fois, le rire de Dean était empli de tristesse.

- Je vois que ça n'a pas l'air de-

- Seulement si tu me détaches.

Dean se figea. L'observa intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je dis, chuchota Castiel, que c'est d'accord, à condition que tu m'enlèves ces menottes. Je veux pouvoir te toucher.

Dean s'approcha en sortant les clefs de sa poche. Il les posa sur la table de chevet et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Quel ange décadent ! Quand ce sera fait, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

Il déchira la chemise du brun, le faisant sursauter.

- Je vais te corrompre jusqu'à la moelle, murmura-t-il sur un ton aguicheur avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

Castiel gémit sans chercher le moins du monde à lui échapper.


End file.
